He Shall Be Mine
by RavenclawsLioness
Summary: Hermione's had enough. She's kept her true feelings for Harry hidden for 5 years. It's time for action. Anyone who gets in her way will be on the recieving end of a vey nasty hex. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared out the window of Gryffindor Tower. She was in her sixth year. Any moment now Harry and Ginny would walk into the common room together, probably coming from a snog-fest in a broom closet. Ther would sit down by the fire with their homework in their laps. But of course they wouldn't actually _do _their homework. They'd just sit on the couch, Ginny's head resting on Harry's chest. They'd sit there and flirt for a while before going down to dinner together, completely content with their relationship. The thought made Hermione want to be sick.

She wanted nothing more than to be the one Harry snogged senseless. Ginny was her friend and all, but she had known him longer. She was Hermione Granger for goodness sake. As the brightest witch of her age, surely she deserved the most handsome wizard in all of Gryffindor house? Besides, it wasn't as if Ginny had problems finding boys to date. Hermione knew for a fact that as soon as she and Harry broke up, she'd have another boy lined up just waiting to shag her.

Sure enough, Harry and Ginny walked through the portrait hole arm in arm. Hermione feigned a smile and turned to face the young couple.

"Where have you two been?" she asked in her most friendly voice. Underneath her smile, Hermione was seething. _As if I didn't know._ She thought.

"Out and about around the castle," Harry said. He turned and winked at Ginny, who giggled

_They were out snogging again. I could kill her._ Hermione thought savagely. Her bright brown eyes were on fire. _I should hex her to hell and back, then murder her, the skanky little wench_. Somehow through all this, Hermione appeared as calm as ever.

"Care to join us to dinner, Hermione?" Ginny asked, waking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, 'Mione. You've barely come out of the tower execpt for class," Harry added. His emerald eyes glowing with concern for his best friend. Hermione felt her heart flutter.

_He's worried about me!_ She thought dreamily. She smiled at Harry.

"Of course I'll join you, Harry," she said, completely ignoring the fact that it was Ginny who had offered. But Ginny didn't seem to mind. Instead she led the way to the Great Hall with Harry by her side. Ron met up with them along the way. They were discussing something that sounded a great deal like Quidditch. None of them noticed the look of detirmination in Hermione's eyes.

She was thinking, of course. Hermione Granger could never not think. She was thinking about the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year. She had known then that she was completely smitten with him. It was his eyes that had caught her attention. Those eyes that seemed to always burn with emotion. It was those eyes that made her weak at the knees whenever he was near. Of couse that wasn't the only thing about him that made her melt, but it stood out above the rest.

Hermione thought of their third year, when she had punched Draco Malfoy. She knew she hadn't punched him just because of Buckbeak. She had punched him for the three years of suffering he had made Harry endure. Had Ginny ever punched anyone for Harry? Hermione didn't think so. And she was sure Harry had been more impressed with Hermione when she punched the Flying Ferret that one time, than he had been with Ginny agter 3 months of snogging.

She thought of Professor Trelawney, who was constantly 'predicting' Harry's death. Divination had never actually interested her, but if anyone could look her in the eye and say that the wizard she loved was going to die, and she would go ballistic. Professor Snape had brought her dangerously close to losing it as well, but she knew how to handle him.

Lastly, and most importantly, she was thinking of a plot. Hermione knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she and Harry belonged together. She knew that it was her purpose to make him fall in love with her, no matter what. Whether she stepped on some toes in the process was something she could think about later. Right now, as she sat next to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, one thing was absolutely clear. Harry Potter was going to be hers. By any means necissary, she was going to make sure he was with her, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Hermione sat on her bed and thought of all the ways she could make Harry fall in love with her. She was so deep in thought; she didn't even bother to pet Crookshanks. This was why she didn't hear Parvarti and Lavender enter the dormitory at first.

"Parvarti you know you shouldn't, he's still Ginny's boyfriend after all," Lavender said through her giggles. Hermione snapped back into focus. _Why are they talking about Harry like that?_ Hermione thought curiously.

"I'm sorry Lavender, I can't help it! Can you believe the arse on that boy?" Hermione felt like punching something. How dare they come up here, while she was trying to think of a way to get Harry to love her, and talk about his arse?

_It's as if they're not even talking about a human being._ Hermione thought angrily. _They act as if he could never find out what they were saying. They should know by now at least how touchy he can be when people gossip about him._ She sat upright on her bed and stared at Parvarti and Lavender.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked in her most innocent voice. She was becoming rather good at switching between that and her real one.

"Hermione, you're never going to believe this!" Parvarti said. She and Lavender plopped onto Hermione's bed, their eyes shining with gossip.

"We've just finished talking to Ginny," Lavender began smugly.

"So?" Hermione said a little impatiently.

"So, she said that she felt like she wasn't getting as much out of Harry as she thought she would," Parvarti smirked. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean by that?" she almost whispered.

"We mean that Ginny had hoped she was going to get a golden opportunity." Lavender said.

"What do you mean, 'golden opportunity'?" Hermione asked. Parvarti rolled her eyes.

"We mean Ginny thought she was going to get to shag him. She'd thought it all out and decided that Harry was going to be her...Which one would it have been Lavender? 3rd?"

"That's right," Lavender said. Hermione's jaw dropped. I_ knew she was a tramp, but I didn't know she was **this** bad._ She thought. _Just wait until Ron gets a load ot this._

"So you're telling me that she's going to break up with him?" she asked hoarsly. _She wouldn't **dare**_. She thought.

"Oh no, Ginny's not quite through with him yet," Lavender replied. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Yup, she's giving him untill the end of term. And if she hasn't had her 3rd by then, they're through." Parvarti stated.

Hermione stared at the two of them, completely awestruck. But there was more.

"And apparently Parvarti has developed a crush on Harry," Lavender smirked. "With any luck, after Ginny and Harry break up, Parvarti's going to have herself a new boyfriend."

_Like hell she will._ Hermione thought viciously. _I've waited 5 years, Parvarti can get in line._

Hermione feigned another smile. "Good luck, but you might want to wait a while after Ginny breaks up with him."

Parvarti looked confused. "Why?"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well because Harry really likes Ginny and if you ask him 10 seconds after they break up, he's bound to say no."

Parvarti and Lavender exchanged amused looks. Shaking their heads, they left the dormitory. Hermione was left alone to fume.

_So they just think that just because she asks she'll get Harry?_ Hermione thought. _Parvarti's no better than Ginny. The moment he's given her his heart, she'll trample over it._

Hermione sighed. Winning Harry's heart wasn't just for her benefit anymore. Now, it was to keep him from getting hurt twice. All she needed was a plan. She thought for a moment. Then it hit her.

_I love being a witch._ Hermione thought smugly. And if she was lucky, by the end of term, Harry would love her even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was just coming into the castle after a long Quidditch practice. The team was looking good this year.

_With any luck the match against Slytherin should be a breeze._ Harry thought happily. Everyone was flying at his or her best. Ginny had resigned the year before, so he hadn't seen her in hours.

Harry was just thinking about how he could boost Ron's confidence when he saw her. Hermione was standing outside the tower near the Fat Lady. She must've been waiting for him, because when he was near enough, she walked forward with something like a smirk across her lips.

"Hi Harry," she said sweetly. Harry almost arched an eyebrow. What was that tone? Is she flirting? Harry thought. Then he shook it off. The idea of Hermione Granger flirting was so ludicrous Harry almost laughed. This was Hermione. She hadn't even flirted with Victor Crum, her boyfriend in fourth year. Surely she wasn't about to flirt with her best friend?

"Hey Hermione, have you seen Ginny?" Hermione looked like she was about to snort.

"No, I haven't. She's out doing something for Professor Slughorn." She said dryly. Then added, "Where's Ron?"

"He's in the hospital wing, nasty fall. I don't expect to see him out of there for a couple of hours," Harry replied. Heermione beamed.

"So I guess it's just you and me tonight, isn't it?" she said in that voice that, once again, reminded Harry of flirting.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. What do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go visit Hagrid? We haven't seen him in a while."

Harry smiled. "Good idea 'Mione."

Hermione was delighted. _This'll be almost like a real date!_ She thought dreamily. And after Harry went upstairs to put his Firebolt away, the two of them set off to the Gamekeeper's hut.

_This is all going according to plan._ Hermione thought jocundly. _Harry's playing his part well, soon all I'll have to deal with is Ginny and Parvarit, and they shouldn't be too much of a problem._

When they were almost at Hagrid's, they noticed something interesting. Hagrid was walking out of the Forbidden Forest with a sack over his shoulder. He looked as if he had been crying.

"Hagrid," Hermione called. "Hagrid what's wrong?" His response was what appeared to be renewed tears. Surprised, Harry and Hermione rushed forward.

"Hagrid, what's happened? Is it Aragog?" Hagrid only seemed to cry harder.

"Y-y-yes! H-he died las' night!" Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. Even thought she'd never met Aragog, Harry and Ron had told her all about him. She had been infuriated by the fact that the love of her life had almost been killed by a spider.

The three of them trugged to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid had stopped crying, but he was looking dangerously close. When they were situated, Hermione offered to make some tea. Hagrid took the opportunity to tell them about Aragog.

"He was gettin' ill 'round the beginnin' o' school," he began. "H-he wasn't eatin' righ', so I started bringin' 'im some medicine." Hagrid inhaled deeply. Harry patted Hagrid's elbow and urged him to continue.

"He said all 'e needed was some rest," he said. His voice was shaking. Hermione abandoned the tea and went over to Hagrid.

"So I let 'im alone fer a few days. When I went back ter see 'im, h-he," but Hagrid could say no more. His giant head was down against the table. Try as they might, Harry and Hermione couldn't get him to calm down. They left the hut an hour later with a promise to be back the next day.

By now, it was fairly dark outside. Thankfully, Dumbledore had advised Harry to always have his invisibility cloak. Together, they snuck into the castle and up to the seventh floor. When they neared the portrait, they swung the cloak off of them.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Godric," said Harry. The portrait swung open. Almost immediately after stepping through the portrait hole, Harry was going over to sit with Ginny, who was talking to Dean Thomas.

_More like flirting with Dean. _Hermione thought disgustedly. But she shrugged it off. It was too early in the plan for her to confront Ginny. So Hermione stalked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. While lying on her bed, Hermione reflected on her outing with Harry.

_It went fairly smooth._ She thought. _Hopefully, by Christmas, after an outing like that, it'll be me Harry's rushing to sit with. Not Ginny._ And with that last comforting thought, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

**A/N**

**I'm open to suggestions as to what should happen next chapter. let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thanks to fallenfromgrace17 for the idea for this chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Parvarti and Ginny were in the Gryffindor common room. It'd been 3 days since Harry and Hermione had gone to see Hagrid. The two girls were sitting on the couch nearest the fire. If you knew them well, you could be sure they were gossiping. 

"I swear Parvarti. She shagged him senseless in that broom cuboard." Ginny whispered excitedly.

"I never thought Amelia would do something like that," Parvarti replied. Then she added, "And speaking of shagging, how's it going with Harry?"

"He still has no idea." Ginny giggled. "While he was out with Hermione the other day, I had plenty of time to decide who his successor will be." She smiled.

"I'm sure Dean will have no objections to that. Are you sure you want to have a go at him when I'm done Parvarti?"

"I'm sure. Believe me, with an arse like that, it's surprising I haven't made a move before now!" There was an onslaught of giggles.

* * *

What Ginny and Parvarti didn't notice however, was Hermione coming down from the girls' dormitory. She'd heard everything and was positively furious. 

It's time they know who's got the upper hand. Hermione thought. She walked towards them.

"Excuse me," she said. This time, Hermione didn't bother to take the anger out of her voice. "Did I hear you right? While Harry and I went to see Hagrid, you were up here looking for Harry's replacement!?"

Ginny and Parvarti didn't seem to notice that Hermione was dangerously close to exploding.

"Yup, isn't it about time Hermione?" Ginny asked. She looked rather proud of herself. Parvarti was nodding excitedly.

"Yeah, it's just like Lavender and I told you. Ginny's tired of not being shagged, and when she breaks up with him, Harry will be all mine." She exchanged smug glances with Ginny. This was almost more than Hermione could bear.

"So you're telling me that you don't care how Harry takes getting dumped as long as you get your third?" She was trying her absolute hardest not to sound too angry. As inconspicuously as she could, Hermione grabbed her wand.

"Yup, and then Parvarti can have him," Ginny said, still smiling. Hermione racked her brain for a suitable hex.

"Isn't it great Hermione? No matter how you look at it, I'll have a boyfriend, and Harry'll have a girlfriend. Everybody wins."

The next thing Ginny and Parvarti knew, they had been hit with a nonverbal bat-boogey hex.

"Get it away from me!" Parvarti shrieked. She and Ginny were too busy screaming to notice Hermione slip through the portrait hole, and out of sight.

* * *

A/N

Once again I'm completely open to any and all suggestions for the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hopefully this exceedingly fast update will make up for chapter 4, which took an admittedly long time.**

* * *

Hermione practically flew to he girls' bathroom. Her eyes were streaked with tears. 

_How could anyone do that to __**him**_ She thought. _After Harry saved her from the Chamber, how could Ginny be such a bitch?_ Then again, Hermione had never liked Ginny much.

Hermione ran into the nearest stall, ignoring the wails of Moaning Myrtle. Fortunately for her, no one had been in this bathroom since the Chamber of Secrets incident. The place still sent chills down Hermione's spine, but she was too busy crying to care.

* * *

The only bad thing about no one ever coming in there was that Harry and Ron could enter without raising suspicions. And who should happen to walk by, but the Chosen One himself? 

Harry had been on his way to Dumbledore's office when he heard it. Someone was crying. At first Harry thought it might just be Myrtle. But as he listened closer, there were two wails coming from in the girls' bathroom.

_Who could be in there?_ Harry wondered. Then it hit him. Who were the only people he knew to have ever been inside that bathroom?

_I know Ron wouldn't cry in a bathroom._ Harry thought. _Hell, I haven't seen him cry since we started Hogwarts. _There was only one explanation.

Cautiously, he entered the bathroom. Harry immediately saw Myrtle, who had appeared to have calmed down. Now there was only Hermione crying.

Harry sauntered over to the stall. After a moment's hesitation, he pulled at the door. It was unlocked. Inside the stall was Hermione. Her eyes were red from weeping. Her hair was in total chaos. Even still, she was pretty in Harry's eyes.

He blinked in surprise. _Where did that come from?_ He thought. Harry had never thought of Hermione as ugly or pretty. He'd never really bothered to think about it.

Then Harry remembered Hermione was still weeping

"Hermione?" he said uncertainly. She stopped for a moment to look at him.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked. Immediately he regretted asking, because her eyes filled with tears again.

Harry stepped forward (or as forward as he could in the bathroom stall) and embraced her. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

Harry suddenly flushed. He could only recall ever hugging Hermione when the dementors attacked him at his Quidditch match in 3rd year. Then, he hadn't felt their faces touch as they were now.

Harry could actually feel her hair on his face. He was surprised to find that, though it looked bushy, it felt like silk when touched.

When they finally stepped away, there was an awkward silence.

"Um…?" Harry said. He was rather embarrassed, but he wasn't quite sure why.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Hermione offered after she dried her eyes.

"I can't. Meeting with Dumbledore. Really important." Harry stammered. Hermione looked crestfallen.

"But if you want I could ask Dumbledore to reschedule." Harry blushed even harder. What am I saying? He thought. However, before he had time to correct himself, Hermione's hand was gripped in his.

Together, the walked into the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Harry, and a very pleased Hermione.

* * *

A/N

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the Great Hall, Harry insisted that he needed to go see Dumbledore (much to Hermione's annoyance). As he walked to the Headmaster's office, Harry thought about the girl who had been his best friend since their 1st year.

It had been she who had figured out what the Sorcerer's Stone was. She who had discovered that it was a Basilisk that was attacking the muggleborns at Hogwarts in second year. It had been she, who had supplied him with the timeturner that had saved both his, and Sirius' lives.

As he thought about it, Harry realized that he probably wouldn't have survived his first year without Hermione. But he had never thought of her as anything more or less than one of the trio. It wasn't until now, that he realized all the wonderful things about her.

Harry had never really noticed how worried she was when his name arose from the Goblet of Fire. He had dismissed it as loyalty when she threw her arms around him when he was first sent to the hospital wing.

He had been worried sick when she was knocked unconscious at the Ministry. He had worried about Ginny when he thought she had died in the Chamber, but Ginny didn't have Hermione's spunk (which Hermione proved she possessed when she punched the ferret). Nor did she have Hermione's…

_What the hell am I thinking?_ Harry wondered as he stepped into the pensive with Dumbledore._Hermione's great and all, but you're with Ginny. Remember that Potter._

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, Parvarti and Ginny still hadn't realized that it had been Hermione that had performed the Bat-boogey hex. They thought that it had been Amelia trying to get back at them for gossiping about her (a fact that made Hermione snort).

That's why they didn't bother to stop talking about their plans for Harry.

"Dean's already agreed," Ginny said happily. "Harry has until Christmas." Hermione still wanted to throttle her. Christmas was less than two weeks away.

"And then he shall be mine," Parvarti said dreamily.

_Like hell he will._ Hermione thought again. _Harry's too down to earth for you, hun. You're wasting your time. _

"What do you think Hermione?" Ginny suddenly asked. Hermione sat up bolt right.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, rather stupidly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't you think Harry's too clueless when it comes to women?"

The honest answer was, yes, but Hermione was by far too in love with The Boy Who Lived to say so.

"No, not at all. And even if he was, his looks make up for it," she said before she could stop herself. Unfortunately, both Ginny and Parvarti noticed. They went over to Hermione with amused looks on their faces.

"And what do you mean by that, Hermione Jane?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed and quickly thought up a suitable lie.

"Only that you'd have to be daft no to realize that he's good looking. And don't even think about taking it that way, _Ginerva._" Hermione added. Ginny flinched at the use of her full name.

"Harry's my best friend, nothing more and nothing less." _Of course if I get my way, he'll be far more than that._ Hermione thought.

Taking this for a suitable answer, Ginny and Parvarti went back over to their couch, leaving Hermione alone to think (once again) about how wonderful it was going to be once Harry was hers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Just an FYI, Sirius is not, repeat NOT, dead in this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't worry mate, all women are mental."

"Including Hermione?"

"Absolutely. She's been a hundred percent woman since we met her. She's _queen_ mental."

Harry and Ron were in the boys' dormitory. Harry had decided to tell Ron about the bathroom incident. But he thought it wise not to tell Ron about the thoughts he had been having about his relationship with Ginny. For some reason, Harry couldn't help but compare his_girl_friend to his _best_ friend.

"Let me see if I've got this clear, Ron," he said slowly. "All women are mental and puberty's finally getting to Hermione, am I close?"

"What," Ron said indignantly, "am I speaking French here? Trust me Harry, and just forget about it. When people have been going to school together for so long, stuff gets to their heads."

"So the only reason you practically shag Lavender every night, is because you've been going to school together for so long?" Harry asked with a smirk. Ron's ears went pink. He was just about to retaliate when Neville came in.

"Have either of you seen Trevor?" he asked hurriedly. Without waiting for a reply, Neville began to search his bed.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. "Why is it that when I'm sick of the bloody toad, he's always around, and when I actually _need_ it, I can't find it?" Fortunately, Hermione called up from the bottom of the stairs,

"It's all right Neville, I've got him!"

"What are you doing with Hermione, Neville?" Harry asked almost sharply.

"She's helping me with Transfiguration," he replied. For some reason, Neville's ears went nearly as sanguine as Ron's (which is an amazing feat). This, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed.

"What are you so worked up about, Neville?" Ron asked. Here, Neville's whole face turned red, and though it went unnoticed, so did Harry's.

"It's just that," Neville began slowly, "she's always helped me in, well, everything. I don't know, I guess I just suddenly noticed that," his whole head was vermilion, "she's pretty."

Ron dissolved into laughter.

"Y-you, H-h-Hermione, p-p-pretty!" Ron was pretty much incapable of forming a proper sentence, he was laughing so hard. Harry on the other hand, couldn't speak for an entirely different reason.

He suddenly felt a monster roaring in his chest. _He thinks she's pretty, does he?_ Harry thought venomously. He was fighting to keep his tone and his countenance casual.

"Wonderful, splendid, really that's just…Perfect," he said after a moment. There was a pause. Both Neville and Harry let out a sigh of relief when Hermione called up for Neville. Ron was still laughing.

Feeling that Ron wouldn't be decent for another talk for quite a few hours, Harry descended the stairs a few minutes after Neville left.

_Potter, you definitely need to talk to Sirius._ He thought. Without even thinking to glance at Ginny, who was having yet _another_ conversation with Dean, Harry headed for the Owlery.

When he got there, Harry immediately spotted his familiar, Hedwig. She was finishing up what was left of what appeared to be a mouse. Taking out a sheet of parchment, Harry wrote,

_Padfoot,_

_I really need to talk to you. It's about Hermione. If you can, I'd like to talk to you in the Gryffindor common room. Whenever you can._

_I'm desperate,_

_Harry_

Feeling that that had summed up a few things, Harry looked up and saw that Hedwig was already finished eating, and that she was holding her leg up patiently. Harry smiled.

"Perfect timing," he said fondly. After an affectionate nip on the finger, Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's awaiting leg.

"It's for Sirius, ok Hedwig?" She gave him a look that told him she understood.

Harry walked to the window with his closest friend on his arm. Hedwig immediately took off.

As Harry watched her fly out of sight, he felt as if a weight had been lifted. All he had to do now was wait.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I know someone who shall remain nameless ( cough SiriuslyinLOVEwithProngs. cough ) wanted my chapters to be longer. This is the longest chapter I've posted on this site. Enjoy!

* * *

He didn't have to wait long. The very next day at breakfast, Harry spotted Hedwig among the owls delivering the post. When she landed next to him, Harry noticed that there were two sheets of parchment of her leg.

_He didn't._ Harry thought. He suddenly felt very embarrassed. He'd never had to talk to Sirius about women. In fact, the only person he had ever talked to about the fairer sex, was Ron.

_Because he won't go and tell Mooney._ Harry thought bitterly. After letting Hedwig take a sip from his goblet, Harry thought it was time to get it over with.

_Little Prongs,_

_First of all, ABOUT TIME! Are you mental? You don't realize how long I've waited for you to realize… Mooney laughed himself sick (please don't kill me). After what happened at the Ministry, I thought you'd have figured it out a long time ago. Oh well, better late than never._

_I can talk to you Monday night at 11:30. Be there. Moony will be there too (again, lease don't kill me)._

_Padfoot_

_P.s. Like the new nickname?_

Harry arched an eyebrow. _Little Prongs? What am I, 4?_ Harry shrugged it off. He needed to focus his attention of the situation at hand. However, before he could assess the situation fully, he remembered the second letter.

_Harry (I didn't think you'd like 'Little Prongs'),_

_FINALLY! Sirius and I have been waiting for this. How long does it need to take for people to finally figure out that you like each other?_

_See you Monday,_

_Mooney_

Harry groaned. _I don't even know if I like her like that, and they're already taking the mickey out of it. _He thought bitterly.

"Harry," he suddenly heard Hermione's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, you've been staring at those letters for twenty minutes now. We've got to get to Charms!" There was a glint in her warm brown eyes. Was it just worry, or something far deeper? Harry didn't know what to hope for. All he knew was that he couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

Classes had never taken so long to be done with. All through Charms, Harry could think of nothing except what was going to happen at 11:30 that evening. His thoughts were so preoccupied; he didn't realize that he wasn't levitating the feather pillow in front of him. He was levitating Professor Flitwick. 

"Harry, put the Professor down," came Hermione's far off voice. Harry was so startled; he dropped his wand and Professor Flitwick onto the ground.

This was followed by a roar of laughter.

"Sorry sir," Harry said meekly.

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter," said their tiny professor. "For homework, I want you to practice this spell," he added to the class as a whole.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione pressed him. It was their break, so they had an hour to talk. 

"Nothing," he said quickly. Hermione continued to stare at him. _Uh oh._ Harry thought._That's her 'Something's gone wrong with the world' look._

"Harry," she said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I know this is going to sound completely mental coming out of me but, do you really like Ginny?"

The question hit him like a Cruciatus Curse in full effect.

"Why do you ask, 'Mione?"

"Well it's just because she's been spending so much time with Dean lately,"

"I've noticed."

"When they broke up, I know you seized your chance at her, but…"

"You're worried she'll want to get back with him," Harry finished for her. Hermione nodded sheepishly.

_Actually I don't think, I __**know**_ She thought. Harry smiled. He walked over to her chair, where she had all the homework that wasn't due for another week (Harry only shook his head amusedly at this). He kneeled down, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't have to worry, 'Mione. Ginny and I aren't even thinking about breaking up," he said. Hermione nearly snorted. _Shows what you know._ But she did her best to seem embarrassed.

"I-I've got to do some stuff in the library. Ancient Runes, very demanding subject. I'll see you later Harry!" And with that, Hermione very nearly sprinted out of the common room, leaving an oddly smug Harry behind.

* * *

When 11:30 finally came, Harry suddenly changed his countenance from, worried, to happy, to pisssed off in about three seconds. 

Suddenly, the fire flashed bright green, and out popped Sirius and Remus' heads.

"Finally," Harry said. "You can't realize how long I've waited for this."

"For what, to talk to us, or to talk to us about Hermione?" Sirius asked patronizingly. Remus couldn't help but laugh. Harry was not amused.

"Come on, this is serious. Neville likes her too, and,"

"Harry calm down," Sirius interjected. "My God, _what_ would James say if he saw his son like this over women, Mooney?"

"He'd say 'been there done that'." The two men burst out laughing.

"Are you two done?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Sorry Harry," said Remus, "but you and Hermione really have taken a long time."

"A long time with what? We're best friends, for Merlin's sake!"

"Which is why we thought you'd have made a move by now." Sirius said exasperatedly. "It's not such a difficult concept to grasp, Harry." Harry sat by the grate. He had to make a decision.

"What should I do?" he asked finally.

* * *

A/N 

I'm kind of sensitive about this chapter, so please be kind with your reviews. Thanks so much for all the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

"Ginny, we need to talk."

Ginny froze. She had never expected those words to come out of _his_ mouth. In fact, she had always thought that she would be the one to say it.

"O-ok." She walked over to him, not knowing what to expect.

"Look," he said, "we've had a lot of fun together. But, I just feel like there's nothing else working for us."

"Uh huh," Ginny said. _He's not._ She thought.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I just don't feel like I used to about you." Ginny's eyes went wide. _He is._ She thought despairingly.

"It's over."

* * *

Hermione was in the library. She was working on yet another essay for Potions. Professor Snape was currently piling homework on them these days. She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice Harry slip into the empty seat next to her. 

"Hermione," he said. Hermione jumped.

"Yeah, Harry," she asked when she had recovered from her surprise.

"I-I was wondering if…"

"If….?" Hermione asked.

"If you'd go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." Hermione went wide-eyed.

"O-of course Harry, but wouldn't Ginny mind?" _Like I give a damn about what Ginny thinks._ She thought.

"I have a gut feeling that Ginny won't care." He smirked. Hermione gasped.

"You didn't," she said. _Please let him have, please let him have!_ She thought excitedly.

"Yup, I broke up with her not too long ago."

"Well now all you have to worry about is Parvarti," Hermione slipped out._Crap!_

"What about Parvarti?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't know what to do. So, she did what she would've done anyway. She started crying.

"I-I heard her and Ginny talking. She was going to break up with you because you hadn't shagged her." Here, Harry froze wide-eyed.

"She had already asked Dean out. She was going to give you until Christmas, then she'd break up with you. And then Parvarti was going to make her move."

Harry didn't know what to say. He put an arm around Hermione, who was still sobbing. This was why she had asked him if he really liked Ginny. She had already known what was going to happen. He looked down at Hermione, who had stopped crying.

"'Mione," he said after a while.

"Yeah?" she asked in a small voice.

"What time do you want to meet me this weekend?" Hermione smiled.

"10, if you want," she said in a rather farouche tone.

"Great, see you Saturday."

"Saturday," Hermione repeated. Harry turned to leave. He was halfway to the door when he remembered.

"Erm…'Mione?" he said rather sheepishly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Thank you," he said. Hermione flushed scarlet.

"N-no problem." Harry nodded. As he headed out of the library, and headed to the Quidditch pitch, Harry felt like he could take down a hundred Dark Lords.

* * *

When Hermione finally headed back to the common room, she felt as light as a feather. Harry Potter, her best friend and (hopefully) soon-to-be lover, had more or less asked her out for a date. Hermione just couldn't wait until Saturday. 

When she stepped through the portrait hole, all the happy feelings climaxed. There in the corner, was Ginny. Or what you could see of Ginny because she was practically pinned under Dean Thomas. But when she saw Hermione, Ginny pushed an irritated Dean aside and went to talk to her.

"Hermione, guess what!"

"Harry broke up with you and now you're with Dean," Hermione said in a bored tone. Ginny looked scandalized.

"How did you…"

"Because Harry found me in the library and told me." Hermione was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh." Ginny looked disappointed.

"Well now Parvarti won't have to wait until after Christmas!" Now Hermione was livid.

"I'll have you know," she began in her most angry voice, "that Harry and I are going to Hogsmeade together on a _date_." Ginny was infuriated.

"HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU DON'T DATE YOUR FRIENDS' EXES?" Hermione found her chance.

"'DON'T DATE YOUR FRIENDS' EXES'? A MINUTE AGO YOU WERE ALL FOR PARVARTI AND HARRY GETTING TOGETHER! WHY AM I ANY DIFFERENT?"

Ginny didn't have an answer for her. Hermione continued.

"YOU ACT AS IF HARRY DOESN'T HAVE A SAY IN WHO HE DATES! HE IS A HUMAN BEING IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICED!"

Ginny was staring daggers at Hermione. But she still didn't have an answer for her. Instead, she made a rude hand gesture and stormed back over to Dean. You could tell that she wasn't mad anymore; she was moaning in rapture. Hermione shook her head disgusted. She sauntered up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She needed to pick out her outfit for Saturday.

She went over to her bed and studied her wardrobe. _I need something Harry will absolutely drool over._ She thought. Then she found it. It was a dress she had gotten for her birthday.

It was long-sleeved, perfect for the December weather. The collar came to a low V-neck. Something to show me off. Hermione thought smugly. The skirt of it was short and flowy, showing off her legs perfectly._I'll need to wear tights, but I'll live._

Best of all, it was green, but not just any shade. The dress Hermione was going to wear on her date with Harry, exactly matched his eyes.

_He'll go crazy._ She thought blissfully.

After finding everything else she'd need, Hermione, who was tired after her row with Ginny, went to bed. Her last thought before sleep overcame her was, _Everything's going to change on Saturday._ And, as usual, Hermione was dead right.

* * *

A/N 

good? bad? let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

When Saturday came, Harry didn't know what to expect. He knew that this was a date. That's what he had intended it to be. But that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. In fact, Harry was currently pacing by the door. Ron was with him. When Harry had told him what had happened with him and Ginny, Ron had been scandalized. But when Harry had told him about Hermione, well, let's just say that the laughter had yet to cease.

"F-finally!" Ron said for the thousandth time. The laughter was finally starting to die down, though it was still going strong. "Y-you two have been th-thick about each other for years."

"You sound like Sirius and Remus," Harry said distractedly. _Come on,_ he thought. _Come on!_

"I'm sorry mate, but we're right. It's been bloody obvious you've liked each other since…"

"Well it's nice to know that everyone knew but me," Harry retorted scathingly. Ron immediately stopped laughing. He glared at Harry's retreating back. _Well it's not my fault you're so bloody clueless when it comes to women._ Ron thought cruelly, but he held his tongue. He'd had his fill of Harry yelling last year, and he certainly didn't want to repeat it.

A sultry voice awakened both of them from their thoughts.

"Hi Harry."

It was Parvarti. Harry immediately stiffened. He hadn't forgotten what Hermione had told him the other day.

'_She was going to give you until Christmas, and then she'd break up with you. Then Parvarti was going to make her move'_, those had been her exact words. And as Harry listened to Parvarti's seductive voice, he finally saw the seriousness of what Hermione had told him. Thankfully, Ron answered for him.

"'Lo Parvarti," he said, though there was a touch of resentment in his voice. Harry had told Ron about Parvarti's little scheme too.

"So Harry," she said as though Ron hadn't spoken, "are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Why?" Parvarti seized her chance.

"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to get a butterbeer with me."

"I'm going with Hermione," Harry said curtly. Parvarti, who clearly hadn't been expecting this, gaped at him for a moment before turning on her heel and storming back to Gryffindor Tower. Without a doubt, she was going to tell Ginny, who wasn't going to Hogsmeade today, what had happened.

Not long after, Hermione came down. Harry could've sworn his jaw hit the floor. He had never, _ever_, seen her in anything other than her school skirt or jeans. Of course he had seen what she had been wearing at the Yule Ball, but that didn't really count.

Harry turned his head slightly and whispered, "Bye Ron." The redhead made his way out the door. _Merlin knows what he'll be doing._ Harry thought, rather amused. He turned his attention back to Hermione, who by now was level with him.

"You look…you look," Harry stammered. Luckily, Hermione smiled, apparently taking his stammering as a compliment. She grabbed his hand and headed out the door.

After a few minutes, Harry appeared to regain composure. He let go of her hand and, very cautiously, placed an arm around her shoulders. Hermione was tense at first, but relaxed a bit. _This is the response you want, Granger._ She said to herself. They just walked around for a bit. Their silence was driving Harry insane.

"Do you want to go get a Butterbeer?" he asked. Hermione nodded, clearly glad that he had broken the silence. They walked over to the Three Broomsticks, talking rather nervously. Mostly, they talked about the private lessons Dumbledore was giving Harry.

"But why does he think it so important that you learn about Voldemort's_past_?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Harry said. "He says it has everything to do with the prophecy but I'm not seeing it."

"Neither am I." There was silence for a moment.

"'Mione," Harry said cautiously.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "How did you know what Ginny was going to do in the first place?" Hermione nearly choked on her Butterbeer.

"Why?" she asked, thought she already had a very good idea.

"No reason," Harry replied unconvincingly. Hermione arched an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Parvarti and Lavender came into the dormitory talking about you. I asked them what was going on and they told me everything." Hermione honestly looked like she was going to start crying again, so Harry let the subject drop. Not that he wasn't interested. Harry made a mental note to have a long talk with Ron about this.

Minutes later, Ron came in with Luna. Ron had broken up with Lavender (much to Lavender's shock), and had started to talk to Luna more. Harry and Hermione were very sure that they would end up together._Hopefully he'll do more than snog Luna at any given moment._ Hermione had taken up to thinking.

It wasn't long before Ron and Luna were making their way over to Harry and Hermione. Hermione immediately started conversation, but Harry hung back. Everything had gone fairly smooth until Ron's arrival. Harry had wanted to talk to Hermione alone for a while, like Sirius had told him to.

He had wanted to ask Hermione how she felt. Harry honestly thought that she might fancy him, but he couldn't know for sure until he asked, and he couldn't ask until Ron and Luna left. So Harry downed the rest of his Butterbeer, kept up his end of the conversation (however small it was), and rehearsed in his head, how he wanted to ask Hermione about their friendship.

"Don't you agree Harry?" came someone's distant voice. When he realized that it had been Hermione, Harry snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, rather stupidly. Hermione rolled her eyes in amused sort of way.

"Don't you agree that Dumbledore should never have given Snape the Defense Against the Dark Arts job?"

"Absolutely," Harry said passionately. "I used to have top marks in Defense, now that Snivellus is teaching it, my grades are rubbish."

Hermione nodded and continued her conversation with Ron and Luna. Harry resumed his mental rehearsals. Then, all too soon, Harry and Hermione were alone again. They had about an hour before they needed to be back in school, and Harry would make sure that he didn't waste it.

"Hey," he said, "let's get out of here. Let's go to Honeydukes."

"Sure," Hermione agreed. They paid for their drinks and made their way over to the sweets shop. As soon as they were inside, Harry pulled a surprised Hermione into the most secluded place in the shop (not that there were many).

"Harry what's going on?" she asked. Her forehead was creased.

"I need to talk to you, and no it can't wait," he said. His hands were trembling. He hadn't expected to be that nervous. _Just don't let me screw this up, _was Harry's primary thought.

Hermione noticed his hands, and felt her stomach do a back flip. She knew this reaction. She had seen him like this last year, when he had come back into the common room after his kiss with Cho Chang (Hermione still winced at the memory). Harry was either very nervous, very happy, or both. _Please let it be the later_, Hermione kept thinking.

"What is it?" she asked.

"'Mione I really…"

And that's when they heard Katie Bell scream.

* * *

A/N

I swear he'll tell her, just not for a few more chapters. Thanks for reading, please review


	11. Chapter 11

A/N 

I really hope you like this chapter. I'd planned the outcome for a while. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Harry and Hermione rushed outside. They had been by the window nearest the door, so they were able to get to Katie faster. When they arrived on the scene, they were just in time to see Draco Malfoy make a beeline for the castle. Harry could only guess that he had something to do with it. But there were more important matters to attend to.

Katie was still screaming. Whatever she was seeing or feeling was obviously causing her an extreme amount of pain. Her head was bowed and her eyes were rather dazed. Nonetheless, her scream pierced the village. People were coming out of stores to see what was going on.

Next to her, was a girl who had obviously seen what had happened to Katie. She was crying. Hermione walked towards her.

"Did you see what happened to Katie?" she asked gently.

"Y-yes!" the girl said.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?" The girl nodded and wiped her tears; trying to compose herself.

"We were coming out of the Three Broomsticks, we were getting ready to go back to school," the girl took a deep breath and continued. "Then Malfoy came and did something to Katie. I think he Confunded her." The girl, who Dean (who had come up to them) had told them was Leanne, looked more and more like she was going to start crying again. Hermione put a comforting hand on Leanne's shoulder.

"He gave her a package and told her to give it to someone, I didn't hear who. I tried to take it from her, I told her it could be dangerous and she could get into trouble. But she held on; Malfoy kept screaming 'don't rip it, don't rip it'." Leanne was dangerously close to losing her composure, though she seemed determined to keep it.

"And then what happened?" Hermione asked kindly. By then, Hagrid had come and gotten Katie. Now Harry was listening to their conversation.

"The package tore, and Katie touched whatever was inside." Leanne dissolved into tears. Hermione exchanged glances with Harry. He looked around them, and shook his head. The package wasn't there.

_Malfoy probably took it,_ was Harry first thought. Hermione appeared to be thinking along the same lines.

They walked the sobbing Leanne back to the castle. As soon as they walked through the door, Professor McGonagall came bursting towards them. She appeared to have been looking for them.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! Come with me to my office; all of you."

Harry, Hermione, and Leanne (who appeared to be in a severe state of shock) followed. When they were seated inside, McGonagall ordered them to explain what had happened. Leanne was once again forced to relay the afternoon's terrible events. When she had finished, she was crying with renewed force.

"There, there," Professor McGonagall said, not unkindly. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I will escort Leanne to the Hospital Wing. The both of you will return to Gryffindor Tower. I shall deal with Mr. Malfoy later." She and Leanne left the office. Harry sighed.

"Well not exactly my idea of the perfect date-"

"I don't mind; I had fun actually." Hermione stood up.

"Listen, I want to get some studying in before I go to dinner. I'll see you later, Harry." She turned to leave, but stopped. She took a deep breath.

"Harry?" she asked rather sheepishly.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry was still sitting down. Slowly, Hermione made her way over to him. Then, very hastily, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She was gone before Harry could say anything else.

* * *

Harry felt the place where Hermione's lips had touched him burn. He hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't become a scar. He was incapable of any other thoughts. The feeling of her lips on his flesh came back to him. Her kiss hadn't lasted more than a second, but she was in his very soul. 

_But she won't know that until you tell her how you feel, Potter._ Harry nagged himself. He slowly got out of his seat. He walked down the corridor to the Tower. Hermione was probably in the library by now. He didn't dare go there.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"B-baubles," Harry stammered. The Fat Lady arched her painted eyebrow at him, but let him in. Harry walked through the portrait hole. Ron was in the common room waiting for him. Apart from the two of them, the place seemed completely empty.

"Oi, Harry! How'd it go with-" Ron stopped. He had seen that expression on Harry's face before; last year, after his kiss with Cho Chang.

"She kissed you, didn't she?" Ron asked excitedly. Harry nodded sheepishly.

"But it was only on the cheek," Harry added hastily. It didn't make a difference. Ron's eyes were practically hanging down the sides of his face.

"This is perfect!" he said feverishly. "I told you, you two were made for each other!"

"Nothing happened other than that though, Ron" Harry said, looking dismal for the first time.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Ron asked worriedly. He had wanted so badly for Harry and Hermione to get together, but they'd been thick for so long. Now that sparks were finally starting to fly, Ron was willing to do anything to keep it that way.

"I mean I didn't get to talk to her about… everything."

"So…she still doesn't know you like her as much as you do?"

"Well, she had to suspect something. Otherwise she wouldn't have kissed me," Harry reasoned. Ron shook his head.

"That's not good enough, mate." Harry slumped into a couch.

"I just wish there was some perfect way I could tell her," he said. Ron began to pace. His eyes immediately fell on the board.

The board had all the news having to do with Gryffindor house and the school as a whole. Ron scanned it, not searching for anything in particular. Then he saw it. His whole face lit up.

"Oi, Harry," Ron said again. Harry looked up at a smirking Ron.

"I think I just found that _perfect way_." Harry rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He got up and stood next to Ron. For the second time that day, Harry could have sworn his jaw hit the floor. There, stuck to the Board with a Permanent Sticking charm, was an announcement that read:

_Per Professor Dumbledore's request, every two years, we shall hold a Yule Ball for students in Fourth Year and older. The ball is to be held on Christmas Eve night at eight-o-clock in the Great Hall until midnight. Dress Robes are required._

Harry and Ron exchanged smug glances.

"Ron, what would I ever do without you?" Harry asked.

"Probably be even more clueless when it comes to women that you are now, mate," Ron joked. They both laughed.

_This is perfect,_ Harry thought, _I'll tell her at the Yule Ball._ For once, everything was going smoothly in his love life. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

This was why Harry and Ron weren't worried when Neville sauntered into the Common Room with a smirk on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Neville had seen the post about the Yule Ball on the board before, but he hadn't thought much of it. He too had wanted the perfect way to tell Hermione how he felt, but, being Neville, he didn't know that it was right in front of his face. That is, until he heard Harry and Ron talking about it. He actually hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but something came over him. Then it clicked. Hermione was a _true_ romantic. There was no question about it. Neville had seen the look of pure euphoria on Hermione's face when she had danced with Victor Krum. He had had many a daydream about that same look on her face with _him_ dancing with her. If he asked her to the Yule Ball and she said yes, the opportunity would be perfect.

But there was a problem. Harry. Neville knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they fancied each other. He knew that she was completely smitten with him, but that didn't take away his license to try. _After all, she's not his girlfriend __**yet**_ Neville had taken to thinking. _He couldn't do anything if I asked her out and she said yes. _

Of course Neville was wrong in thinking that Harry wouldn't do anything if he asked Hermione out, but he didn't know that. All he knew was that he needed a way for Hermione to say yes the moment he asked her out. And he knew just the two witches who could help him.

* * *

Later that evening, Ginny and Parvati were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. The place was completely disserted apart from the two of them. But there was something else that was wrong with that picture. Under normal circumstances, the two of them would either be engrossed with gossip, or Ginny would be doing something with Dean (flirting more than likely), and Parvati would be deep in thought about Harry (homework was hardly considered a normal circumstance when it came to the two of them). But that evening was different. Both girls were silent. They hardly moved. They appeared to be waiting for someone. 

Not a moment later, a figure came down from the Boys' dormitories. Both girls faced the stairs. They stared at the newcomer in greeting. He stared back. They continued to be silent.

"Well, you know why I asked you here don't you?" the person asked. Ginny and Parvati nodded.

"What did you mean earlier, when you said '_proposition_'?" Ginny asked, though she had a fairly good idea.

"Simple, really," he said. "All I ask of you is that Harry doesn't get the chance to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, and vise versa. That way Parvarti here," he nodded at her, "gets her shot." The girls exchanged glances.

"And what," Parvati asked, "is in it for you?"

"That," he said rather sharply, "is for me to know and for you to find out at the Yule Ball." Taking this for an answer, Parvati nodded.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked. The girls exchanged smirks and nodded. "Excellent. Pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise," Parvati said. She and Ginny rose to go eat dinner. They already had a vague idea about how they were going to stop Harry and Hermione from going to the Ball together. They left, leaving Neville more confident than he had ever felt in his sixteen year-old life.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Ginny pulled Harry aside. 

"What do you want, Ginny?" Harry asked. "I need to get to Hermione."

"Why?" Ginny asked innocently. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because," he said, "I want to ask her to the Ball." Ginny stifled a snort._Of course you __**want**__ to, Harry. _She thought. _But that doesn't actually mean that's what you'll get._

Ginny shook her head. "Really? Because she told me last night that she wanted to be the one to ask _you_." Ginny was lying through her teeth, of course, but Harry being as clueless as he was about women, looked surprised.

"Really? She hasn't said anything…"

"That's because she wanted to wait for the perfect moment. She's a true romantic, I'm afraid. But you're just too clueless to see that, Harry." Ginny cocked her head to the side, looking as innocent as ever. Harry was forced to believe her.

"Alright Ginny, but if she hasn't asked by…"

"Come on Harry, we're going to be late!" came Hermione's frantic calls. With one last warning look at Ginny, Harry rushed out of the Great Hall. When they were gone, Parvati came to Ginny's side.

"Did he buy it?" she asked.

"Of course. It won't be long now. They're both waiting for the other to ask them to the Ball. Aren't we evil, Parvarti?"

"Yes we are. Isn't it fun?" They both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Neville had better tell us why he wants us to go to all this trouble," Parvati said when their laughter had stopped.

"I know what do you think…" They walked out of the Great Hall together, discussing what Neville had in mind. Neither of them saw Ron and Luna listening to the entire thing.

* * *

The next day, there was another post on the board. 

_This Saturday, those students who have permission from their parents may purchase dress robes from Hogsmeade for the ball. As always, entrance to the village is a privilege. This goes for all students._

Hermione was the first one to read it.

_This is perfect._ She thought. _My dress from fourth year never did fit just right. _

She went into the library, only to find Luna at her usual table. She appeared to be waiting for her.

When Luna saw Hermione, she immediately stepped forward to meet her. Hermione noticed something out of place. Luna's eyes, which were usually foggy or out of focus from thinking her strange Luna thoughts, were sharp and urgent. This could only mean one thing.

When Luna was level with Hermione, she opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione cut her off.

"Ginny and Parvarti are plotting something aren't they?" she asked. Luna nodded.

"Those_bitches,_" Hermione whispered so that Madame Pince wouldn't hear. "What are they up to now?" Luna told her what she and Ron had heard. Much to Luna's displeasure, Hermione laughed.

"Are you joking?" she said through her laughter. "_Neville_, honestly! What's next, is Neville secretly in love with me or something?" Luna didn't see the humor in the situation.

"Hermione, Ron and I really did hear them talk about it, you have to believe me!"

"Whatever, Luna," Hermione sighed. "When Harry asks me to the Ball you'll see that they were just being silly, jealous girls, you'll see." Luna continued to look solemn.

"Look, I'm getting my dress robes Saturday, do you want to come with me?" Luna was still wasn't amused, but she nodded. Hermione smiled, but Luna didn't return it. Instead, she turned on her heel and left the library. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she'd made a grave error.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was in the Owlery, writing a letter to Sirius. 

_Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You and Mooney were right. I had been thick about Hermione for a while. Ron thought so too. I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me and she said yes. There's going to be a second Yule Ball and if all goes as planned, she'll be going with me. I want to tell her then._

_Harry_

Harry looked over his letter. It appeared to be all right. He called Hedwig down from her perch.

"I want you to take this to Sirius, alright?" Hedwig gave Harry a look that told him she understood. He tied the letter onto Hedwig's awaiting leg and carried her to the window. As she flew out the window, Harry felt, once again, that all he needed to do was wait for Sirius's reply, and then everything would be right with his world.

As he left the owlery, a pain shot through his scar, nearly blinding him. He knew something was going on with Voldemort; that he was either killing someone or torturing them. He ran to the Common Room, trying desperately to hold in the raw emotion that was not his. Realizing that he would never make it to the Common Room, he made a beeline for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When he reached it, he ran into the first stall he saw. He shut the door and bolted it; ignoring Myrtle's screams of protest, Harry allowed the foreign emotion to overwhelm him.

"_Your son has failed me,"_ Harry said in a high, cold voice. _"Lord Voldemort does not think that he can forgive this time."_

"_Please, My Looooooord!" _There was a scream. Who ever was with The Dark Lord, was more than likely feeling his wrath. Harry had absolutely no control over what he was saying. A tiny portion of his mind was cursing Snape. It was more than likely his fault that this was happening with renewed strength.

When the assault on his mind was over, Harry staggered to Gryffindor Tower. He had planned on going out to the pitch to practice solo for a bit, but he was in no condition to fly now.

It wasn't until he had fallen onto the couch nearest the fire in the Common Room, did Harry recognize the voice that had begged for mercy from The Dark Lord. He had heard that taunting voice in Diagon Ally. Narcissa Malfoy was being tortured by Voldemort; and it was all Draco's fault. Before Harry could think about this any more, sleep had captured him.

Ron came in a while later. He had wanted to tell Harry about what Ginny and Parvati had been talking about in the Great Hall, only to find Harry fast asleep.

_Damn!_ Ron thought. _I'll have to tell him tomorrow. But who knows what my sister will have done by then? _Ron went up the stairs to the Boys' dormitory. When he opened the door, he saw someone who appeared to be waiting for him.

"Hello, Ron," said Neville.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! (just don't think you have to stop :)

And also, I have absolutely NOTHING against Neville. Hopefully everything will clear up in a few chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

I'm really sorry about the delay. The Internet started acting up over here. Thanks to all my reviewers. It's really appreciated. Thanks to Fibinaci for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

"I'm warning you now Neville," Ron said threateningly, "if you do _anything_ that will make Harry and Hermione not go to the ball together, I'll-" 

"Listen Weasley," Neville snarled, "you stay out of my way. Hermione's going to…" Then something very odd happened; Neville's snarl turned to a pleading look, and back again. He began talking to himself, looking quite mad.

"I'm not going to-"

"Shut up you son of a-"

"Ron, please help me!" Ron stared at Neville bewildered. Then it came to him. He pulled out his wand and yelled,

"_Petrificus totalous!"_ Immediately, Neville's arms and legs snapped shut and he fell to the ground. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before Neville was able to get up, Ron ran as fast as he could out of the dormitory, down the stairs, through the portrait hole, and into the corridor. Ignoring the Fat Lady's surprised shrieks, Ron rushed to Professor McGonagall's office, hoping beyond all possible hope that she was there. She was, and was quite annoyed to find the youngest Weasley son running into her office.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall began in her best Deputy Headmistress voice, "what in the name of Merlin do you mean by barging into my-"

"P-Professor," Ron panted, "I'm really sorry, but I think Neville's been put under the Imperius Curse." McGonagall's annoyance at Ron disappeared immediately, and was replaced by shock and worry.

"Where is Mr. Longbottom?" she asked briskly. She was already halfway out the door. Ron followed.

"He's on the floor in the boys' dormitory." Professor McGonagall lifted an eyebrow at this, but didn't ask. _As long as he's not endangering anyone…_

The Fat Lady seemed to know that there was something going on inside the tower when they approached, and let McGonagall and Ron in without asking for the password.

They ran past Harry (who was still asleep on the couch) and together, they ascended the stairs to the boys' dormitory. When they got there, they found Neville still on the ground. The deputy Headmistress lifted the enchantment Ron had placed Neville under. Immediately, Neville started talking to himself again.

"Professor, please-"

"SHUT UP YOU'LL RU-"

"LEAVE ME-" It went on like that for about a minute. Professor McGonagall couldn't make up her mind to fetch Madam Pomfrey, or to get the Headmaster. Ron on the other hand knew perfectly well what to do. He pulled out his wand for the second time that evening, and yelled,

"_Stupefy!"_

Ignoring the outraged look on Professor McGonagall's face, Ron, hoping beyond hope that it would work, muttered,

"_Locomotor Neville."_

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as the unconscious Neville levitated off of the ground. Beckoning Professor McGonagall to follow, Ron trooped down the stairs, the floating Neville right behind him. When they got to the Common Room, Harry, who had apparently just woken up, rushed forward.

"Ron, what did you do to Neville?" Harry asked.

"No time, mate," Ron said hurriedly, "I've got to get him to the Hospital Wing." Harry still looked confused but nodded.

As they made their way to the Hospital Wing, Professor McGonagall ranted about attacking a student and being thankful that it was such an emergency. Ron didn't really listen. He was thinking about Neville.

_Who in their right mind would want to out Neville under the Imperius Curse? _Ron wondered. He thought about all the people who would want to do it, but Ron was forced to conclude that no one would want to harm just Neville.

Then it dawned on him. _Just_ Neville. What if they put him under the Imperious Curse in order for him to get close to the person they really wanted to hurt? Ron thought for a moment. _Harry._

What if someone wanted Harry dead? Ron could think of plenty of people who would want the Boy Who Lived dead. But who…

"Mr. Weasley, are you listening?" McGonagall asked sharply. Ron was immediately awakened from his thoughts.

"Huh? Yes, Professor. I shouldn't have stunned Neville." McGonagall didn't look impressed, but nodded.

"Oh, my goodness, what happened?" asked a frantic Madam Pomfrey.

Neville was moved onto the nearest bed, and Ron was forced to tell his suspicions again.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said, not unkindly, "there is a simple test to prove whether a person has been put under the Imperius Curse." She disappeared for a moment, then came back with an odd looking bottle.

"Mr. Longbottom will drink this potion, and if he glows blue, he has been put under the Imperius Curse," the Medi-Witch explained. She walked over to Neville (who had been released from the stunner) and forced the potion down his throat. They waited a moment, and nothing happened.

"Well Mr. Weasley, your suspicions-"

"Look!" Ron exclaimed. They turned back to Neville, and saw a faint bluish-greenish glow emitting from him.

"Oh, my goodness!" Madam Pomfrey said again. "He tried to fight it!" Ron looked surprised. He could still remember Professor Moody putting him under the Imperius Curse. He thought of Neville doing those back flips. How was it possible for him to suddenly be able to fight it?

* * *

**A/N**

I know it's short (so please don't chew my head off). I'd love some reviews. Not only for this story, but for my oneshot, What Could Have Been. The oneshot has gotten a crazy number of hits, but no reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

Again, I'm REALLY sorry about the delay. I've been suffering from a severe case of writer's block. I hope you like it (yes I know it's short).

* * *

While all of this was going on, Hermione was dealing with her own set of problems. She had left the library and headed to Gryffindor Tower, only to find Ginny and Parvati standing on either side of the Fat Lady's portrait. They appeared to be waiting for her. 

"What do you want?' Hermione asked viciously.

"Come on, Hermione," Parvati said, "We need to talk."

"Well, you're going to have to wait," Hermione said, with a sneer to rival Malfoy's. "Harry needs help with his-" Ginny held up her hand for silence.

"We're not here about Harry," she said seriously. "We're here about_ you._"

"And what do you want with me," Hermione said. She was beginning to grow impatient.

"Just to talk," Parvati said smoothly. Hermione rolled her eyes, but followed Ginny and Parvati as they headed down the corridor. They saw Ron run past them, but didn't ask what was wrong. It appeared as though he had everything under control.

They made their way to a deserted classroom. Once they were inside, Parvati shut the door and locked it, while Ginny muttered a silencing charm on the door.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked again. Ginny and Parvati exchanged nervous glances and sighed.

"Malfoy," Ginny said quietly.

"What about him," Hermione asked, interested in the conversation for the first time.

"He's the reason for everything."

"What are you talking about? What's happened?" Hermione was beginning to grow frantic.

Parvati sighed. "I think it's best we start from the beginning," she said.

* * *

_ Flashback_

"I know, what do you think Neville's going to do when Harry and Hermione are both dateless?" Ginny asked as she and Parvati exited the Great Hall.

"I don't know but it's probably…" Parvati's voice trailed away as they rounded the corner. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabinni facing the wall, talking in hushed tones.

Ginny pulled Parvati back around the corner, and grabbed an Extendable Ear from the pocket of her robe.

"You're sure you've gotten him completely under the Imperius, Draco?" came Pansy's sultry voice.

"Yes, Parkinson, now keep your voice down," Draco snapped. He sounded very tired.

Ginny and Parvati exchanged shocked looks, but continued to listen.

"You're sure you'll be able to go through with this, Draco," asked Blaise.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "Getting Longbottom under the Imperius Curse definitely wasn't easy. I just hope I can make it so that Potter and Granger aren't at the Yule Ball." Ginny's jaw hung open. Parvati had her hand over her mouth; she looked as though she was about to start crying.

"Yeah, with them there, you can forget about everything going down when you want," said Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle nodded stupidly.

Pansy, who had been looking dejected when Draco had snapped at her, saw her chance to reenter the conversation.

"Do you really think you'll be able to do this, Draco? I mean, even the Dark Lord himself-'

"_Will you shut your damn mouth, woman?"_ Draco hissed threateningly. Pansy looked as though she was about to cry. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"We had better get to class," Draco said. There was so much finality in his voice, that no one said anything else. When they were gone, Ginny and Parvati came from around the corner.

"We've got to tell Hermione," they said simultaneously.

_ End flashback_

* * *

Hermione stared from Ginny to Parvati; her mouth was hanging open. 

Ginny opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word, the back of Hermione's hand had made contact with Ginny's face. There was fiery passion blazing in her eyes.

"That," Hermione began furiously, "was _the_ biggest load of bull I have ever heard!" Her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest.

"Hermione we're not-"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione shrieked. "JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY MORE OF THIS FROM YOU TWO!" There was no reasoning with her.

"FINE, HERMIONE," Ginny yelled, "JUST DON'T COME CRYING TO US WHEN NEVILLE DOES SOMETHING SERIOUS WHILE HE'S UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE!"

Hermione stormed out of the classroom, shaking her head. _Do they honestly believe that I'm going to fall for crap like that?_ Hermione thought.

"Neville under the Imperius Curse," Hermione muttered to herself. "Utter nonsense."

* * *

A/N 

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione stormed through the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower. She was just in time to see Professor McGonagall, Ron, and Neville leave. Since the portrait was already open, there was no need for Hermione to give the password. She stepped inside and immediately made her way to her usual couch. She was still fuming when Harry plopped down beside her, though her mood improved a little when he did.

He stared at her quizzically. "Something wrong, 'Mione?"

"Just Ginny and Parvati trying to tell me the biggest load of bull I've ever heard," she sighed. Harry nodded but didn't press the point.

Silence passed between them.

"'Mione?" Harry said nervously. He had to do it. Harry couldn't stand waiting, even if it had only been a day; it was killing him. Though he still didn't know whether or not Ginny had been telling the truth. _What if she __**did**__ want to be the one to ask…?_

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I-I-I was just w-wondering if…" his voice trailed away.

"Yes?" Hermione said again, though she thought she knew very well what he was about to ask.

"I-I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me…" He had done it. _She wanted to be the one to ask, and I ruined it! _Harry thought. _I'm such a bloody idiot!_ He couldn't look at her. He just stared into the fire, waiting patiently for the no.

"Of course I'll go to the Ball with you, Harry," Hermione said. She had been waiting for when he would ask.

Harry could only stare stupidly at her. Hermione giggled.

"Why do you look so surprised?" she asked.

"It's just that Ginny told me that you wanted to be the one to ask…" His voice trailed away as he saw Hermione's smile immediately replaced by a sneer.

"Yes," she said in a deadly tone, "Ginerva _would_ be the one to make up stuff like that."

"What did she say to you?" Harry asked. He was beginning to grow concerned.

"Nothing," Hermione continued to sneer, "unless you count her telling me that Draco Malfoy has Neville under the Imperius Curse and is using him to keep you and me away from the Yule Ball on Sunday." Harry stared at her with his jaw hanging open. Ginny had made herself known for stretching the truth from time to time, but this was just insane. But then Harry thought for a moment:

Neville_had_ been acting strangely lately. And Malfoy _did_ look seriously ill; he recalled the incident in the bathroom. _I'm__** still**__ serving detention for that._ Harry thought. If Ginny _was_ telling the truth however, she was making it hard on herself, what with all the lies she had told Harry and Hermione.

"We should at least see what's going on," Harry said finally.

Before Hermione could argue, Ron and Professor McGonagall had entered the Common Room. Upon seeing that only Harry and Hermione were there, she said:

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, you will follow Mr. Weasley and myself to my office. There is a matter that must be settled _immediately_." Harry and Hermione exchanged oblivious looks and followed the afore mentioned professor and Ron out of the Common Room through the corridors and to her office.

"Sit," McGonagall commanded. The trio obliged.

"Mr. Weasley has already informed me that Mr. Longbottom has been placed under the Imperius Curse," McGonagall said. Harry and Hermione exchanged incredulous glances.

"What I want to know," the professor continued, "is who cast it." She looked from Harry to Hermione. "Do either of you have any idea who did it?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay on the most comfortable couch in the Slytherin Common Room. He was completely worn out. Longbottom had fought his Imperius Curse and attempting to keep him under was draining what little energy he had maintained out of him. 

Just then, Professor Snape made his way over to the exhausted Slytherin Prince.

"Draco," he said. He was the only teacher who called the afore mentioned student by his given name. "The Headmaster requests your presence in his office." Draco looked up, paler than he had been before. Had Dumbledore gotten wise to his plans?

He followed Snape out of the Common Room and through the Dungeons. They traveled through the corridors until they had reached the gargoyle that served as the entrance to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Acid Pop," murmured Snape dryly, and the gargoyle leapt aside. Snape and Draco ascended the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's tired voice. Snape opened the door and stepped inside, Draco on his heels.

The first thing Draco saw was the Golden Trio standing in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. Said Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, his blackened hand plainly in view. The sight made Draco want to be sick.

"Draco," said the Headmaster, "will you please sit down? Thank you Severus," he added. The Potions Master nodded curtly and left Dumbledore with his four students.

"Mr. Malfoy it has come to my attention that you have placed Neville Longbottom under the Imperius Curse." Draco could have sworn his heart had just stopped. _How do they know about that?_ He thought. _Parkinson._ He would have to deal with her when he got back to the Common Room._ If I go back._

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," he said. Over in the corner, Hermione scoffed.

"In that case," said Dumbledore gravely, "you will not mind if we test your wand for Unforgivable Curses?" Draco paused for a moment, and shook his head. He pulled his wand.

"The test I will be performing on your wand is quite simple, Mr. Malfoy," said the Headmaster. "I shall say the incantation and if the tip of your wand glows blue, I shall know that you have lied to me," at this Draco gulped. "However," Dumbledore continued, "if your wand tip glows _green_ then an Unforgivable Curse has not been used with _this_ wand." He glanced at Draco over his half moon spectacles as he said the last bit.

Professor Dumbledore laid Draco's wand on his desk and pulled out his own. He then murmured an incantation that Draco couldn't quite hear. They waited a full minute. Over in the corner, Hermione had grasped Harry's hand for support. Then suddenly, Draco's wand began to vibrate. There was a flash or white light that nearly blinded them all. Then everything went back to normal. What they all saw made Hermione grip Harry's hand tighter. Ron's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Dumbledore merely stared calmly. Draco was looking smugger than Harry had ever seen him in all his years of Hogwarts.

On the Headmaster's desk, Draco's wand was glowing green.

* * *

A/N

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

"Very well then, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said calmly. "It appears that I was mistaken. You may return to your dormitory." Draco nodded, grabbed his wand off of the Headmaster's desk, and quickly left the office. That had been too close. Draco had been right in assuming that his wand would be tested. That's why he hadn't used it. He had stolen Goyle's wand and placed the Imperius Curse on Neville using that.

"PARKINSON!" he bellowed when he had entered the Common Room. Pansy jumped in surprise. She had been sitting on the couch closest to the fire with her homework in her lap.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked in a sultry voice. Draco scoffed at her. He pulled out his wand and screamed "_Crucio!_" Pansy screamed in agony as she fell to the floor. Draco's Torture Curse had been fueled by pure vengeance. _How dare she tell Potter and his cronies what I've done?_ he thought furiously. He lifted the curse and watched her pant with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"So you decided to tell Potter about my plan, did you?"

"Draco I don't-"

"LIAR," Draco snarled. Pansy whimpered with terror. He pointed his wand at her throat. "I should kill you now, you filthy traitor!"

"But Draco I didn't tell anyone!" Pansy sobbed. Draco just shook his head.

"You _knew_ that I can't have Potter at the Yule Ball! If he shows up, the plan will be ruined!"

"Draco, I swear to you, _I didn't tell anyone!_" Draco just stared at her. She was literally on her knees, begging him to believe her. There was only one way for him to know whether or not she was telling the truth.

* * *

"What is it, Draco?" Professor Snape asked. 

"I am in desperate need of some Veritaserum, Professor," Draco said. He tried his absolute best to sound innocent, even though his intentions weren't.

Snape arched an eyebrow at him. "Am I to assume that this is not for any illegal purposes?" Draco smirked.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to use it for any inappropriate purposes." Snape nodded as though this was all the explanation he needed. He disappeared into his private storage for a moment and returned with a Small vile of the clear truth potion.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you did not advertise that I am giving you supplies out of my personal stores," Snape said. Draco smirked and nodded. He turned on his heel and made his way for the Common Room.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, you can't honestly believe that Malfoy hasn't put Neville under the Imperius Curse," Hermione exclaimed. She, Ron and Harry were still in the Headmaster's office. 

"Mr. Malfoy has not used his own wand to place anyone under the Imperius Curse," Dumbledore said simply. Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but Harry beat her to it.

"So you're not saying he _didn't_ do it. You're saying he didn't use his _own_ wand to do it?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"It is my belief that Mr. Malfoy used someone else's wand to place Mr. Longbottom under the Imperius Curse. It is also my belief that he thinks that someone in his house has betrayed him, and that he will punish them. If he uses an Unforgivable Curse to punish them, I shall know. But for now, I need my rest. Please return to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded and left the Headmaster's office.

"Who do you think Malfoy's going to punish?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I definitely feel sorry for them," Harry said. Hermione nodded but didn't say anything.

* * *

"DRINK IT, PARKINSON!" 

"Draco, I'm telling you, _I didn't tell anyone!_"

"I'll believe you when you drink the Veritaserum!" Pansy sighed and uncorked the vile. She took a deep breath and downed the potion.

"Now I'm going to ask you one last time: _did you tell Potter that I put Longbottom under the Imperius Curse?_"

"N-no," Pansy choked out. Draco couldn't't believe it. He had been so _sure_ that she had. He sighed and left for the boys' dormitory. He definitely needed his rest. Potter, Granger, and Weasley were going to be absolutely insufferable during Potions tomorrow.

* * *

A/N

Please Review


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

Where has the time gone? I am extremely sorry about the delay. Personal issues have prevented me from having access to a computer. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. How could she? All she could think about was whose wand Malfoy had used to place Neville under the Imperius Curse. As she thought it through, there were only a few people who were stupid enough to allow Draco Malfoy access to their wands, and they were Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione thought about what Ginny and Parvati had told her. Suddenly, Hermione was very worried about Pansy Parkinson. Her big mouth had finally gotten her into serious trouble. Trouble that could mean the difference between her life and her demise.

Hermione wasn't the only one in Gryffindor tower lying awake from thought. Harry had been going over the situation in his mind ever since he had left Dumbledore's office earlier that day. Various explanations ran through his mind, each as unlikely as the next.

One thing he was certain about was the fact that someone in Slytherin House was in serious trouble.

* * *

The next morning, both Harry and Hermione came into the Great Hall looking exhausted with dark purple bags under their eyes. Harry sat next to Hermione and they both ate their breakfast on autopilot. Ron merely looked on confusedly, having had a full night's rest. His friends were so tired and distracted, that they were nearly late for Potions. Thankfully, Professor Slughorn only reprimanded them lightly before starting the day's lesson.

Today was only a notes day, giving Harry and Hermione a much needed opportunity to rest.

As the boring level of Professor Slughorn's lecture climaxed, Harry scribbled a brief note to Hermione. Said witch was doing her absolute best to become absorbed in the Potions Master's lecture, but it was to no avail; she was simply too tired.

Harry gave Hermione a brief nudge, and she turned to him looking extremely annoyed. He handed her his note from under the table. She lifted an eyebrow at him and took the note.

Hermione waited until Professor Slughorn was on the other side of the room to open it.

_Are we still going to the ball or did the ferret ruin it?_

It was then that Hermione remembered that she was supposed to go shopping to get dress robes with Luna the next day. She sighed as she realized that she hadn't thought about the ball at all since yesterday morning. She looked up to make sure that Professor Slughorn was still absorbed in giving his lecture before writing her reply.

She gave Harry a slight nudge and handed him the folded shard of parchment.

Harry couldn't seize a single opportunity to read Hermione's reply, so he impatiently waited for the class to end.

When they were finally released, Harry didn't bother to pack before reading the reply. What he read relieved him and made him anxious at the same time.

Written beneath his question, was Hermione's response:

_Nothing could ruin it._

* * *

The next day, Hermione met Luna with the other students who needed to go to Hogsmeade to get dress robes for the Yule Ball. They headed for a small store near the heart of the village. They entered the store and found no one from Hogwarts there.

_Good_, Hermione thought. _Less chance of someone else wearing my robes._

"Shall we look for our robes, Hermione?" Luna's dreamy voice asked. Hermione smiled and nodded, leading the way into the ocean of fabrics.

Luna almost immediately found a set of silk, sky blue robes that showed off her eyes. She also found a pair of white dress shoes.

"I'm going to wear my mom's old sapphire necklace," Luna said in a monotone voice.

Hermione took a little longer. No matter how hard she looked, she just couldn't seem to find a set of robes that (a.) fit her and (b.) looked good on her. It wasn't until Hermione was digging through the dress robes in the back of the shop did she find the perfect set of robes.

They were a satin midnight blue that glittered in the right light. She also found a pair of dark blue high heeled sandals. In the back of her mind, Hermione wondered how Harry was going to look at the ball.

"Shall we pay for our things now, Hermione?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Luna were heading back to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was the furthest thought from Hermione's mind.


End file.
